


Monster

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air dropped another few degrees, but it didn't matter to Elsa anymore because in that moment, she knew… Nothing could ever be colder than her own heart. [prompt][oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The swords shattered upon contact with the cold ice, throwing the man wielding it back. Elsa, still crouching on the ground and waiting for her persecution, looked up to see her sister as an ice statue towering over her. The blizzard stopped suddenly, snowflakes frozen in place. Shakily rising from her position on the frozen fjord, Elsa placed a hand on her sister’s cheek, feeling the cold ice that it had turned into nip at her palm.

 _“Anna!”_  She cried, throwing her arms around the girl’s icy form, letting her body go limp against it. Violent sobs shook her body and she could feel herself starting to convulse and lose control. She slid to the ground, curling up in a ball and screaming Anna’s name. Memories of all the times Anna had knocked on her door asking for her to come out and play flashed through her mind, reminding her of how horrible of a sister she had been to Anna. She should never have shut her out, despite what her parents thought was been best for the both of them.

Heavy footsteps padded up to her and Anna. The blonde man grabbed her by her elbow and forced her to her feet, giving her a bewildered look as she shuddered in fear. He let go of her, taking a few steps back is if he was afraid. A single tear rolled down the man’s cheek. Looking over to the frozen girl, Elsa was thrown into another fit of sobs.

″You monster…″

Elsa just barely heard him say it, but it was enough to set her off. Whipping around, she swung a hand through the air, sending icicles flying. One of them made contact with the blonde boy, piercing him straight through the chest. There was a thud and then crimson blood pooled on the ice. Elsa let out a loud, angry cry that reverberated through the air.

Dropping to the now blood covered ice and letting the warm liquid cover her hands and knees, Elsa found a broken shard of the sword about six or seven inches long. She looked at her own reflection, seeing nothing but a disgrace of a girl. Tears falling from her eyes splattered onto its metallic surface. Knowing what had to be done, she gave her dear sister one last look before she thrust the shard into her gut, watching as blood ran down her dress and mixed with the blood from the man. The air dropped another few degrees, but it didn’t matter to Elsa anymore because in that moment, she knew…

Nothing could ever be colder than her own heart.

* * *

Elsa was shaken awake as a soothing voice called her name.

″Elsa?″

She shot up at the recognition of Anna’s voice. Red hair and a gentle, smiling face graced her eyes. A soft hand wiped away tears that Elsa hadn’t even been aware were there. Her breathing was heavy and shallow as she choked on sobs. Throwing herself at her little sister, she wrapped her arms around her waist tight and muffled apologies into the younger girl’s nightgown.

Anna didn’t know what her sister could possibly have been apologizing for, but she sat there and held her until she was calm enough to talk. When she was given an explanation, Elsa had muttered something about being a monster and wishing she was never born with the power.

″I’ll never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you, Anna.″ Elsa said in the weakest voice Anna had ever heard come from her.

Anna gave her a stern look and sat her up straight. ″Elsa, don’t you dare say that. You’re powers are part of who you are and I wouldn’t love you any other way. You’re not a monster; you’re my sister.″ Anna pulled the woman closer to her again, letting her cry into her neck.

That night, Anna never left her sister’s side.


End file.
